Het kris-kras Quidditch verhaal
by ilovealmosteverything8
Summary: Een raar maar leuk verhaal.


**A/N:** Harry Potter is niet van mij ik verdien met dit verhaal helemaal niks. Harry en vrienden zijn wat ooc. Maron en tbt zijn wel vanmij.

Eerste dag  
Hermione komt bij Harry en Ron zitten  
Even later in de trein vraagt ze of zij ook gehoord hebben van  
THE BLACK TEENAGER  
Ron weet er wel een beetje van maar niet veel dus hij zegt maar " nee ik niet, je gaat het ons dat zeker vertellen"  
" wie is dat dan ?" vraagt Harry  
"weet jullie niet wie dat is ? " vraagt ze verbaast Hermione heeft thuis veel boeken gelezen om een voorsprong te krijgen op de rest dus het verbaast ze tog nog dat ze er niks van af weten en ze zegt " ze is de beste,slimste ,krachtigste,meest leerzaamst witch ooit.  
Zij is een van de eerste witches ooit mensen zegen dat zij de eerste witch was en nog steeds is ze lijkt nog steeds op een tiener vandaar de naam THE BLACK TEENAGER En ze heeft allen spreuken en bezweringen verzonnen en alleen zij kan dat, zij zorgt er voor dat de spreuken het doen. Alleen door haar doen ze het en blijven ze het doen. Als je haar vraagt of ze een spreuk voor je wilt maken doet ze dat meestal ook.  
En ze doet dat nog steeds en ze komt ook soms even langs Hogwarts om te zien hoe het gaat en vaak geeft ze dan ook les. Lijkt je dat niet super ,les krijgen van THE BLACK TEENAGER ".  
'wouw ze weet er echt veel over fan girl much' denkt Ron maar Ron vindt het eigenlijk zelf wel super en heeft vaak verhalen gehoord van zijn ouders. "echt?" zegen ze tegelijkertijd " ja duh waarom zou ik liegen en jullie kunnen je maar beter verkleden we zijn er zo en oow we hebben misschien les van haar doei "

 **=Hogwarts=**  
"jullie moeten naar voren komen als ik je naam noem en jullie worden dan verdeeld in een van de vier huizen" Na dat ze werden ingedeeld gaan allemaal eten en drinken. Morgen gaat THE BLACK TEENAGER les geven maar ze weten nog niet welke vakken dat zijn.  
Na het eten zijn de meeste eerstejaars al doodop na zijn spannende dag en ze zijn allenmaal heel moe dus Dumbledore zegt "jullie kunnen beter naar bed gaan want jullie hebben morgen les ,dus ga maar mee met het hoofd van je huis". Ze volgen het hoofd van hun huis en ze willen hun kamer wel zien .  
De volgende dag gaan ze hun les rooster hallen bij Nepto . Ze zien dat ze het laatsten 2 uur les hebben van THE BLACK TEENAGER. Ze zijn allemaal heel blij ,nu gaat het geburen ze hebben eindelijk les van THE BLACK TEENAGER. Harry en zijn vrienden zijn allemaal heel enthousiast en staan te popelen om te gaan beginnen. Ze werden gevraagd om naar het Quidditch veld te gaan. en ze zijn allemaal nerveus want ze hebben haar nog nooit in het echt gezien.  
Draco Malfoy denk dat hij wel een grap kan uithalen met de rest maar ...(oow wat zal dat hem beraden.) Hij heeft een paar felle kleren gehaald bij de Huiselfen en trekt ze aan, het gaat een beetje lastig maar hij krijgt ze eenmaal aan ze zitten dan wel een beetje te strak, hij lijkt nu wel op een wandelende regenboog maar dat is zijn plan.

Het slechte is dat iedereen er in trapt. Draco zegt nonchalant "oow ja heb ik dat niet gezegd ik ben THE BLACK TEENAGER Wat Draco niet weet is dat de echte lerares alles heeft gezien. Ze had een spreuk gebruikt om onzichtbaar te blijven om de studenten een beetje te laten schrikken maar dat kan nu niet.  
´kut zooi nu denkt iedereen dat hij mij is ik krijg je wel terug Draco wacht maar af ik doe natuurlijk niet iets gevaarlijks met je maar ik pak je terug wacht maar af´ denkt THE BLACK TEENAGER ze lacht een beetje een stilletjes loopt ze weg en laat ze haar spreuk zakken en gaat een rustig plekje zoeken om een mooi plan te bedenken om Draco terug te pakken.  
THE BLACK TEENAGER net zo als Hermione zei lijkt ze nog steeds op een tiener. Ze heeft lang bruin haar en blauwe ogen die lijken te gloeien in het licht. Ze heeft een blanke huid met een beetje een permanente bloos op haar wangen maar daar let ze niet op. Ze heeft zwarte convers aan met rode veters. Ze heeft zwarte skinny jeans aan met daar op kleine licht grijze steentjes op haar broekzakken ze heeft ook een licht grijze vest met hoodie aan ,op haar vest op haar linker borst staat een plaatje van een slang- een leeuw een raaf en een das ze heeft dat vest speciaal voor vandaag aangedaan om eenheid te uiten en dat uit welk huis je ook komt je gelijk bent. haar boeit de dresscode niet zo veel dus doet ze gewoon aan wat ze wil.

Het is nu al een week later en Draco word verwent door iedereen. Maar wat hij niet weet is dat de echte THE BLACK TEENAGER nu begint met haar plannetje voor Draco en ook een beetje voor de rest van de school vooral voor de leraren ,ze is vaker langs geweest en ze zouden nu toch wel eens weten hoe ze er uit ziet ,nou ja met haar hoodie op natuurlijk ze doet dat ding niet vaak af en als ze dat doet. Vertrouwd ze je goed genoeg.

Ze heeft een wedstrijd verzonnen en een brief geschreven en op de deur gehangen , dit staat er de brief :  
 _Beste kinderen en leraren van Hogwarts. Ik verveel mij dus ik dacht he laat ik maar eens kijken of jullie mij kunnen vermaken dus hier is het. jullie moeten meedoen met een wedstrijd mijn wedstrijd. als jullie niet mee doen dan komt er een vreeslijke ramp en dat willen jullie niet dus luister. jullie moeten: een muggel of iemand van een andere school over halen om mee te gaan naar de school en je doet dat zo anders telt het niet. je zegt – wil je meedoen met onze school met een hellen leuke groep waar we veel wedstrijden doen ? Vaag ik weet het maar hé de vager hoe beter. Je zegt noch niet wat voor wedstrijden maar je zegt `he het is heel leuk´ jullie kind moet : minstens van 10 tot 18 jaar zijn jullie kind moet : een meisje zijn je moet er een vinden in de streek Dam_  
 _jullie horen later wat de wedstrijd in houd._  
 _groetjes THE BLACK TEENAGER_

En dus iedereen doet mee en ze denken dat het Draco was geweest en ze zijn heel boos op hem ook al laten ze dat niet zien want ze zijn bang voor hem.  
Wie zou dat nou niet zijn de eerste um... Witch ? Harry en zijn vrienden doen ook mee en ze gaan naar Dam om een meisje te zoeken.

 **=Dam=**  
Later komen ze in een klein steegje en al snel kijken ze rond om een meisje te vinden die mee wil doen.  
Ze komen een man tegen en Hermione vraagt netje aan hem ` Hallo meneer kunt u ons misschien helpen wij zoeken een meisje iemand tussen de 10 en de 18 jaar.´ De man vraagt met een schorre stem ´hoezo willen jullie dat weten ?` `wij doen mee met een wedstrijd op school en we hebben een meisje nodig ` `nee niet hier!` roept de man boos. En ze worden weg gestuurd . Maar ze geven niet op en gaan kijken of ze iemand zien. Na een tijdje zoeken zien ze een meisje en ze lopen er naar toe.  
Ron vraagt aan het meisje `mogen wij je een paar vragen stellen ? `ja``kwam het stille antwoord op Ron´se vraag ``een beetje verlegen wat lief´´ denkt Hermione in zichzelf . `hoe oud ben je? `vraagt Ron ` ik ben 13 `. `en woon je hier in deze streek ? ` vraagt Harry ` ja ik woon hier in de buurt `zei ze nogal stil. `oke je bent perfect ` zei Ron op gelucht ´ oow waarvoor? ´ vroeg het meisje en nam een langzame stap achter uit maar het viel niet op bij niet een van hen. ´je mach mee doen met een wedstrijd op onze school. 'wil je dat ?´ zei Harry blij. ´ja is goed, waar is het precies? En wat voor wedstrijd ? ´ vroeg ze aan Harry met een kleine glimlach.  
´in Engeland en de wedstreid dat is nog een verrassing´ . ´oke is goed hoe laat moed ik er zijn ?´ ´je moet in dat weggetje wachten oke ´ wees Harry aan . ´hoelaat moet ik daar zijn ? ´ ´morgen om 2 uur oke ´ en het meisje gaf een knikje en een glimlach en zei toen ` ik moet weer gaan het wordt al laat ,ik zie jullie dan ga zelf ook maar weer snel naar huis´

 **=Hogwarts=**  
´Hey Ronniekens kom we moeten...´ ´´..allemaal naar de Great hall´ zei Fred en George toen ze de drie zagen staan. En ze liepen met zijn vijven naar de Great hall. Dumbledore wacht tot iedereen weer terug is en vraagt aan iedereen in de Great hall ` wie heeft er een meisje gevonden´ niks geen antwoord, het is doodstil. Hagrid staat op van zijn plek en zegt ´ik weet niet waarom we dit perse moeten doen maar er moed wel een reden zijn als die meisjes komen dan moeten we wel aardig zijn anders gaat het mis en wie heeft er nou een meisje gevonden´. ´wacht hoeveel meisjes komen er dan precies ´ vroeg Hagrid snel. Nou roepen veel kinderen ´ik heb niemand gevonden ´ `wie heeft er wel iemand gevonden` vroeg Dumbledore. ´Gryffindor ´ geen antwoord ´Hufflepuff ´ geen antwoord ´Ravenclaw ´ geen antwoord ´Slytherin´ geen antwoord ´nee wacht wij hebben een meisje gevondenen ze voldoet aan de eisen´ riep Hermione. ´oke wanneer hebben jullie af gesproken ?´ vroeg Dumbledore

Ron zegt ´morgen om om 2 uur maar dan hebben we al bijna die wedstrijd hoe gaan we dat oplossen ? ´ ´dat komt wel goed , oke morgen om half 3 hebben we de wedstrijd tussen ...´ ´wacht´ roept een meisje ´kijk er hangt een briefje aan de duur ´ ´wat staat er ?´ Dumbledore haalt het briefje van de deur en leest het voor.  
`er staat.  
goed zo jullie hebben al een meisje(s) gevonden en de goede leeftijd . en plaats goed gedaan. maar jullie zijn noch niet klaar de groep die een meisje/meisjes hebben gevonden . moeten haar/hun laten mee doen aan de Quidditch wedstrijd en het maakt niet uit als het niet lukt. je geeft gewoon wat ze/zij nodig heeft en haalt haar/hun op -bel haar of hun op - want er kunnen veel meisjes meedoen hopelijk voor jullie . en als je -haar of hun- nummer niet hebt maakt dat niets uit . de teams die tegen elkaar moeten zijn : Gryffindor tegen Hufflepuff. en het telt niet! mee met de eindcijfer.  
groetjes THE BLACK TEENAGER `

´nou dat komt wel goed ga nu maar allemaal slapen want morgen word het druk´ zei Dumbledore.

 **=Dam=**  
De volgende dag was het tijd om het meisje op te halen . maar ze weten niet meer waar ze ook alweer af hadden gesproken. maar daar zien ze die man weer en ze gaan maar snel een straatje in en ze zien haar al staan en ze lopen naar haar toe en Hermoine vraagt ´heb je er zin in ?´  
het meisje schrikt en draait zich langzaam om en dan ziet ze de drie van gisteren geeft een kleine glimlach en zegt ´ja´ toen kwam er een flits en alles werd wit en toen ging ze neer. ´he wat we moeten het toch geheim houden ´ zei Hermione.

 **=Hogwarts=**  
Ze zijn er en Harry zit in het team en hij heeft al een wedstrijd mee gedaan en een paar trainingen. Harry geeft haar haar kleren. ze trekt ze in de kleedkamer aan en ze gaat met de rest van het team naar het veld . de vrouw die er over gaat begint. Ze zegt lief ´hallo lieverd hoe gaat het met je´ het meisje zegt ´goed ik heb er wel zin in om mee te doen maar ik weet niet wat sport dit is´. ´´ raar niemand vraagt mijn naam ach ja dan niet.. die vrouw heeft hele mooie ogen ´ dacht ze bij zichzelf.  
´nou dan heb je geluk want je mach mee doen het enigste wat je moet weten is dat je moet zorgen dat je niet valt en niet geraakt wordt door dat´ en ze laat de kist zien met daar in de Quaffle en de Blugers en de snitch ´je mag zoeker zijn wand voor deze wedstrijd hebben we er twee en we heden daar noch een plek vrij dus hup winnen hé ´zei ze met een lach ´oke zal ik doen´ zei ze lief een gaf de vrouw een glimlach. de vrouw pakt de kist en maakt het open en er komen twee Blugers uit . en ze laat de snitch los en het spel begint en ze vliegen met bezems omhoog. Harry roept al hoog in de lucht ´ je moet die kleine achter na en probeer hem te vangen´ .  
´oke´ roept het meisje en ze vliegt snel achter de snitch aan . Iedereen is ver baast want ze hebben noch niet zo vaak iemand zo snel zien vliegen.! en ze zijn ook verbaast dat zij KAN vliegen omdat ze een muggle is. Hermione en Ron kijken ook naar de wedstrijd . Ze zegen tegen elkaar ´hoe kan een muggle nou weten hoe ze zo moet vliegen.´ ze weten het ook niet. Ze is heel goed en heeft hem al bijna te pakken en vliegt hem achter naar en ziet zelf niet hoe snel ze vliegt. De snitch vliegt om hoog en ze zag het en vloog er heel snel achter aan en heeft hem bijna . Er komt een zoeker aan van het Hufflepuff team en probeert hem te pakken maar het lukt niet Dan komt er een Bluger aan en de jongen vliegt om laag en ontwijkt hem . Maar zij vliegt snel verder. Ze zag nog snel dat er een Bluger richting de tribune vloog en zag dat het bijna tegen een jongen aan knalde ze vloog er snel heen en riep ´kijk uit´ de jongen keek om en dook net op tijd en riep ´da-dankje´ hij zat toen stil op zijn plek.  
Er kwam een geel van de andere kant van het veld en het was iemand uit haar team . Ze vliegt er heen en terwijl ze vliegt ziet ze dat er een Bluger aan komt naar dat meisje van haar is er sneller dan de bal en duwt het meisje weg en het andere meisje zweeft een stukje weg en kijkt de muggle aan, en de muggle houd de bal tegen en valt bijna van haar bezem en kan zich met een hand noch vast houden ,ze trekt zich op en zit weer recht op haar bezem ´´ wouw ik moet echt uitkijken .. ' denkt ze 'man dit spel is makkelijk en ik hou me noch in ook ´ en ze lacht een beetje.  
Er wordt op tijd een pauze in gelast . Ze gaat snel aan de kant zitten een stukje weg van de rest van haar team. Het meisje uit haar team zegt wat de muggle heeft gedaan tegen de anderen die het niet zagen.

En loopt vervolgens naar het meisje toe en zegt ´bedankt als je me niet had weg geduwd was ik nu een pannenkoek geweest nogmaals bedankt´ en het meisje knikte en gaf haar een lach en zei ´niets te danken en ik heb je liever zo dan een pannenkoeken' de twee lachte voor een tijdje ze geeft haar wat een beker om uit te drinken . 'Maron is de naam' zei het meisje uit haar team. Het meisje wouw nog reageren maar nu komt Harry en de rest van het team naar haar toe. Ze staan versteld en als het meisje rustig naar ze kijkt EN nu kijken ze snel een anderen kant op en gaan weer terug op hun plekje zitten.

Voor het meisje iets tegen Maron kon zegen begon het spel alweer.  
De wedstrijd gaat door.  
Ze moeten weer over nieuw de snitch de Blugers en de Quaflle weer in het spel gooien. Harry gaat voor haar vliegen en heeft bijna de Snitch en er komt een Bluger aan en hij vliegt snel weg. Ze gaat gewoon verder achter de snitch aan alsof er niks aan de hand is en ze gaat links en dan snel rechts. omhoog en over het publiek en langs de goals en ze heeft hem al bijna .! Maar dan horen ze een hardt geluid? Ze gaan gewoon verder maar toen het geluid weer terug kwam hebben ze de wedstrijd uit voorzorg stop gezet .  
Allebei de teams moeten aan de zijkant gaan zitten bij elkaar en als ze daar nu al 10 minuten zitten horen ze het geluid noch steeds en het geluid wordt nu luider en luider . Ze voelen de grond trillen.! er komt een lelijke reus aan en springt over de tribune en kijkt rond.?! En grijpt een jongen uit het publiek en het was de jongen die het meisje heeft gewaarschuwd. Het meisje ziet het en pakt haar bezem. Harry en het team roepen noch ´ stop! het is niet veilig !´  
Maar ze hoort het niet of toch niet ? En gaat snel naar de jongen toe en trekt hem los , ze zet hem weer op zijn plek terug. En ze vliegt snel naar de reus toe . en gaat staan op haar bezem en zegt ´kom op nou kan je nou niet weg blijven ´ maar hij luisterde niet en ze zei toe op een dreigende toon ´ga weg en blijf weg en kom niet meer terug´ ´ga weg jij ben je gek ofzo !? weet je niet wat dat is ? ´roept Snape ´´gekke muggle ga toch weg daar hij verplettert je nog .. als ze een witch was zou ze zeker bij die bemoeials in gedeeld worden´´ dacht Snape ´wat ?! ´roept ze want ze hoort hem niet door de afstand en de wind helpt ook niet. ´het is een volwassen reus .! kijk nou uit .!´ roept professor Mcgonagall Ze pakt iets uit haar zak en zegt ´ ga weg of anders´ de reus maakte alleen maar een dreigend geluid. Ze zegt nu snel ´ga weg ik kan je hiermee neersteken en dan geef ik je een paar trappen of ik kan een van hen hun gang laten gaan´en de reus wordt bang en rent snel weg . Ze stopte het object weer terug in haar zak en keek noch even of hij wel echt weg was ,en dan kwam naar beneden .

iedereen is verbaast en ze komen naar haar toe. ´hey ´zegt Harry en hij legt HARDT zijn hand op haar schouder en zegt ´bedankt maar hoe deed je dat.? ´ ze gaf geen antwoord. En een ander vraagt ´gaat het wel je ziet er wit uit ?!´ maar ze zij niets . En ze valt op de grond Iedereen komt kijken zelfs het anderen team en een groot deel van het publiek kinderen, en ze kijken maar doen niks , maar dan komt Hermione en pakt de arm van het meisje en zet haar op haar voeten en houd haar vast. het meisje zei zachtjes ´wow mijn hoofd doet zeer´ ´rust maar even, je hebt het druk gehad met alles ik breng je wel naar huis´ zei Hermione liefjes en een beetje als een bezorgde moeder.

 **=Dam=**  
even later zijn ze met ze vieren terug in het straatje . en ze zetten haar af en keren terug. ´´ha wouw ik heb het nog steeds ,wel vals van mij maar ja altijd effen lollen ´´dacht het meisje ze deed alleen maar alsof maar ze was wel echt moe.

 **=Hogwarts=**  
even later na dat ze terug kwamen op school via een portkey. Toen ze in de Great hall kwamen werd het rumoerig meer dan het al vaak was . Veel kinderen van Gryffindor stelen vragen aan hun. Pee vraagt " hoe deed ze dat ?" Harry "geen idee " "en hoe oud is ze nou ?" Ron zegt "13 duu ?! ben je dom of zo stond toch op het briefje ." "ooow ja " Dumbledore vroeg "maar ze heeft toch niets hopelijk?!" "nou" zegen Hermione , Ron en Harry twijfelend tegelijkertijd "we weten het niet echt ,maar wij denken van niet. "zei Ron "iedereen moed gaan slapen" zei Dumbledore ze kunnen nu al niet goed slapen van de spanning wat er allemaal is gebeurt tijdens de wedstrijd .

de volgende dag gaan ze gewoon ontbijten net als altijd . en de lessen volgde ze ook gewoon . Het voelt alsof er niets is gebeurt zo gaat het al een week ze weten ook niet meer goed wat er nou echt is gebeurd overal in het kasteel hoor je ven een andere versie van het verhaal. Hermione vraagt aan Harry en Ron "weten jullie nog wat er gebeurde vorige week met dat meisje die hier was ?" "geen idee" zegen ze te gelijker tijd . "Daar komt Draco aan … jhee wat leuk" denkt Harry sarcastisch in zichzelf "ik zie niets goeds of iets wat jij zij over THE BLACK TEENAGER , Hermoine jij Ron ?" "ik? nee niets" zei Ron snel terug "hij wordt gewoon verwent en alles .maar in de tussentijd had hij wel iemand van de trap geduwd" zei Harry "echt wist ik niet jij Ron " vroeg Hermione aan Ron "nee ik wist dat niet" "maar waar is dat meisje nu dan ?" vraagt Harry "ik heb geen idee." zei Ron met een zucht. "wat is er gebeurt ? ik ben alles aan het door elkaar halen " vroeg Hermione. "ik weet het nog wel een beetje." zegt Ron ,een paar andere kinderen komen er bij zitten . Ron vertelt alles wat hij heeft gezien en de rest van de kinderen vertellen wat zij hebben gezien.

"Shit ! "zij het meisje die bijna door die Bluger werd geraakt "wat ?" vragen Fred en George tegelijkertijd "we zijn dat meisje helemaal vergeten." "dus" zei Draco "het is maar een muggle" "ze heeft me wel gered van die Bluger dus niet zeggen dat het maar een muggle is !" schreeuwde ze terug. "oke oke goed hoor .! ik zal het niet meer zegen." '''wouw pittig ding als ze niet een leeuw was dan … nou toch maar niet ze is lelijk'' dacht Draco bij zichzelf. "hebben jullie de kleine lettertjes wel gelezen ?" zei Fred "kleine lettertjes?" vroeg Ron "ja kleine lettertjes" zei Fred "wat staat er dan ?" vroeg Ron

( vergroot )  
en het telt niet! mee met de eindcijfer .  
*het is tot de finale. sorry het is juist leuk en het is heus wel een leuk meisje, meisjes *  
groetjes - THE BLACK TEENAGER  
"we moeten haar maar weer halen er is zo meteen al weer een wedstrijd . komen jullie .?" vroeg Hermione aan Harry en Ron

 **=Dam=**  
Even later staan ze in het paadje maar ze zien haar nog niet staan ze denken vast dat ze niet meer komt ze hebben ook niet gezegd dat het voor meerdere wedstrijden was dus het is te snappen dat ze er niet is "oow daar is ze" zei Hermione en ze wees naar het meisje .  
Ze heeft een sport tas met haar team uniform er in de bezem licht op school omdat ze die niet mee mocht nemen omdat ze willen verkommen dat ze het tegen iemand zegt wat ze heeft gezien en gedaan en als ze iets er over zegt dan geloofd niemand haar . Het meisje ziet ze al en loopt naar het drietal toe, Ron vraagt " gaat het al een beetje met je sinds de vorige keer ?" "ja het gaat prima" zei ze lief "met jullie ook?" vroeg ze "ja met ons ook"

 **=Hogwards=**  
Eenmaal in de kleedkamers laat Harry haar alleen om, om te kleden en gaat zelf ook snel omkleden. Eenmaal aangekleed een met de bezem in de hand loopt ze met de rest van haar team naar de luiken daar gaat ze haar team staan en dan gaan de luiken open. Dan gaan ze klaar staan om te beginnen . De vrouw maakt de kist open en haalt de spullen er uit . De vrouw fluit en het spel begint. Harry ging achter de Snitch aan en het meisje ging toen ook achter de Snitch aan , het team speelde super haar team heeft al heel snel gescoord het was spanend het meisje haalde toeren uit en vloog over het publiek en langs de torens en Harry doet nog steeds zijn best om de Snitch te vangen. Na een lange en zware tijd later lassen ze een pauze in.

Ze gingen weer allemaal aan de kant zitten. Het meisje ging ook maar zitten aan de kant en Maron het meisje die ze gered heeft ging naast haar zitten en kletste een beetje over hun vlieg uniform. Even later ging de zon weg achter de wolken niks vreemd daar aan maar wat wel vreemd was dat de wolken wel een hele donkere kleur had het was ook een beetje vreemd omdat het vandaag juist mooi weer zou zijn. Toen gingen een paar jongens van het andere team naar de wolken toe vliegen, ze hadden een weddenschap verloren en zouden dan moeten vliegen in de pauze, maar het mocht nooit in de pauzes dus dachten ze dat dat wel een leuke uitdaging was en een leuke kans om Snape en de rest van de leraren over de zeik te halen. 10 minuten later waren ze nog niet terug.

Het meisje twijfelde of ze zou gaan kijken waar ze bleven of gewoon zou wachten. Ze besloot toch om haar bezem te pakken en te gaan kijken waar die jongens bleven. Een maal daar zag ze de jongens ze waren tegen elkaar gebotst omdat ze het niet goed konden zien door de wolken en kregen daar ruzie over. ''jongens altijd met hun ruzietjes '' dacht ze bij zichzelf en lachte. het meisje haalden ze uit elkaar en riep over de wind "ga maar weer terug ik kijk wel wat er aan de hand is oke?" "ja! is goed !" riepte een van de jongens en de jongens vlogen terug . Het meisje ging snel recht omhoog vliegen en zag daar iets groots in de lucht , ze ging zo ver in de lucht dat ze het al koud kreeg en benauwt ze ach toen al dat ze heel hoog vloog net boven de wolken ze zag daar ... Een grote komeet met lange vlammen . ze stak haar arm uit en spreidde haar vingers en consecreerde zich heel goed . Kneep haar vingers dicht en de komeet ontplofte . Hoe ze dat deed weet ze zelf ook niet of misschien toch wel? De randen om haar ogen werden rood en er kwamen een paar blaren. Er kwam een felle licht stoot van de ontploffing. benden op het veld kon je het nog een heel klein beetje zien een klein stipje dat uit het niets kwamMcgonagall vroeg "waar is ze nu ik kan haar niet zien, waar blijft ze?" en zei toen " die jongens zijn al terug maar waar blijft ze nou"

Maar daar kwam ze al rustig naar beneden vliegen een beetje wiebelend ze ging landen en op het veld staan verloor bijna haar evenwicht. Hagrit riep " hee gaat het wel" en rende naar haar toe. Ze gaf geen antwoord, ze hoorde maar heel weinig. Hagrit tilden haar op want en keek of alles oke was maar zag niks allen haar gezicht waar bij de ogen het heel rood was en vol met blaren, Ze keek snel de andere kant op ze wouw niet dat iemand haar zo zag. "hey het is al goed het komt goed met je laat je gezicht maar zien ik wil even kijken wat er mis mee is." zei Hagrit geruststellend. ze schudde nee. "laat maar zien er gebeurt je niets ik doe je niets" Ze knikte ja en toen draaide ze haar gezicht en keek zijn richting in, hij schok even en vroeg "hoe komt dat ?" en ze fluisterde " ik weet het niet maar er was een komeet en ik denk dat ik heb gezorgd dat hij ging slingerde en hij brakstuk en toen verbrande mijn gezicht een beetje" maar ze vertelde niet dat zij heeft gezorgd dat de komeet uiteenspatten. Ze zei lief ook tegen Hagrit " ik heb de jongens weer terug gestuurd en belooft dat ik zou gaan kijken en de komeet was super groot maar gelukkig is hij niet neer gestort" "woow" zei Hagrit perplex "ik zie nu niet zo goed ik zie maar een klein beetje het is ook heel vaag en heel mijn gezicht prikt en het doet best wel zeer" zei het meisje in het oor van Hagrit nou dat dacht ze tenminste het was meer zijn nek. "ik snap het wel" zei Hagrit "kom jij moet naar de Hospital wing zuster Poppy helpt je wel en brengt je naar de Hospital wing"

Toen werd het spel snel noch even af gespeeld en na de wedstrijd ging iedereen naar de Great hall en gingen ze wat eten. Harit vroeg aan Dumbledore " mag ik iets zegen tegen de leerlingen over het meisje ?" en Dumbledore knikte. "Attentie jongens en meisjes van Hogwarts. Ik heb goed en slecht nieuws . Het goede nieuws is ... dat de school nog heel is en dat wij ongedeerd zijn want er was een komeet aan het crashen en het meisje van toe net heeft het op een of andere manier dat ding gestopt. het slechte nieuws is dat, dat meisje nu niet veel kan zien maar zuster Poppy zegt dat het noch te behandelen is en dat ze met veel rust en een paar zalfjes weer kan zien bedankt voor de aandacht." "woow hoorde je dat" zei Hermione "ja he allemaal voor ons" reageerde Ron "zo een klein meisje heeft ons gered nauw nauw" Draco  
"ze heeft ons allemaal gered en haar leven geriskeerd voor ons hoor ,dus niet gaan zeuren en rot op en ze is langer dan jou en ouder zo hou je kop rot op! " schreeuwde Hermione "en jij deed niets en je zou toch altijd helpen .? En mensen beschermen he maar je deed niks ik weet niet wat je van plan bent maar ik geloof niet dat jij bent wie zegt dat je bent"

De volgende ochtend was iedereen druk. Het Gryffindor team en een paar kinderen van een ander huis gingen na school tijd naar haar toe en ze vroegen of het noch ging . Ze zei tegen hun met een kleine glimlach "ja het gaat goed" Ze had verbant om haar ogen. De zuster kwam langs en zij "het mach er al weer af" toen haalden de zuster het verbant eraf en zei " jullie moeten maar weer eens gaan ze moet nu uitrusten" Harry en de rest van zijn vrienden gingen toen weer weg en toen ze buiten de Hospitol wing stonden stonden daar al een hele groep kinderen. Harry en hun vrienden zeiden toen ze terug waren aan de kinderen die alles wouden weten, hoe het met haar ging. De zuster zei " je ogen zijn weer tip top in orde doe voorzichtig en ga maar lekker naar je House". De zuster wist niet dat ze niet op deze school zat omdat ze niet vaak naar de wedstrijden komt kijken.

Maar dat maakte het meisje niks uit en ging snel naar buiten. Toen zag ze daar twee roodharige jongens lopen en die kwamen naar haar toe en zeiden "hey je bent weer beter.." ".. maar jammer genoeg moet je die wedstrijd van gisteren overdoen" begon de een en de andere maakte de zin af. " ze wouden heel graag een herkansing maar het telt niet eens mee, dus waarom overdoen? , toch nog veel succes" zei Fred en het meisje zei "dan ga ik maar naar het veld ik voel me nu toch al goed genoeg om gewoon weer te bewegen maar ik moest wel van Poppy rustig aan doen maar dat gaat wel lukken .. nou doei he" en zwaaide nog even naar de jongens en liep weg.

'heb ik dat weer, ben ik net beter en wil ik net naar huis gaan en dan moet ik weer een wedstrijd doen ach ja altijd beter dan thuis zitten .. thuis ik moet opschieten en thuis helpen geen tijd te verliezen' dacht ze bij zichzelf en ging snel naar het Qwidditch veld ze moest wel vaak de weg vragen maar was er uiteindelijk. Ze kleden zich snel om en ging snel tussen haar team staan , de luiken openden. En ze gaan klaar staan om te beginnen . De vrouw maakt de kist open en haalt de spullen er uit, Ze pakt de Snitch en laat hem weg vliegen . Ze fluit op haar fluitje , en het spel begint. Harry en het meisje vliegen tegelijk achter de Snitch aan.  
Harry denkt ''waarom moet ze steeds mee doe op het briefje stond wel tot de finale maar moet ze nou echt zo goed zijn man ik mag haar wel maar oow wat ben ik jaloers op haar .. als ik nouw heel lomp en boos doe misschien stopt ze wel en gaat ze weg en dan wordt Draco uhm.. THE BLACK TEENAGER niet boos uhm dat klinkt nog steeds verkeerd ' En Harry zei toen een tijd later tegen het meisje "laat mij dit maar doen ik ben er beter in en heb dit vaker gedaan, oow en ik ben bij elke training en jij niet dus. en je moet noch uitrusten van de vorige keer!." het meisje kijkt een beetje verbaasd ze weet even niet wat ze moet denken. Even later dacht ze ' oke doe dat maar Harry is goed maar je kon het veel beleefder zeggen hoor ' Harry vliegt snel door hij ziet de Snitch en probeert de Snitch te pakken , maar hij mist . het meisje denkt ' is hij nu expres sloom aan het vliegen ? ik moet naar huis ik heb hier geen tijd voor ik moet naar huis voordat .. fuck snel op schieten'

Het meisje vliegt naar Harry toe en zegt "zal ik het proberen met zen tweeën gaat het sneller en hebben we meer kans" en het meisje vliegt snel door , Ze kijkt om haar heen en ziet de Snitch in de verte en dacht 'ik kan hem nog wel vangen en laat Harry eens zien hoe je nou echt moet vliegen' Ze vliegt naar de Snitch , de Snitch ontsnapt maar ze geeft niet op de Snitch vliegt van de ene kant naar de andere kant van het veld maar ze blijft hem volgen ze reikt haar hand uit en pakt de Snitch net op tijd en lacht. Harry word boos en vliegt naar haar toe en zegt in een boze toon "je speelt vals BITCH geef mij de Snitch ik ben de beste van mijn team geef hier" en hij rukt de Snitch uit haar handen . "he je kon het ook normaal zegen je hoeft niet te schreeuwen ik wouw hem dan toch wel aan je geven als je het normaal vroeg" ''jhees wat is zijn probleem '' denkt het meisje. Harry zegt "ik ben het zat met jou en wat THE BLACK TEENAGER zegt ik wil dit niet langer " Hij komt dichter bij het meisje en fluistert "ga naar huis ik wil je hier niet meer zien en laat mij en mijn vrienden met rust" ''dit gaat verkeert hij is nu wel heel boos'' denkt ze "maar.." probeert het meisje uit te legen maar Harry luistert al niet meer en vliegt weer naar beneden .  
Het meisje vliegt naar beneden en loopt naar de kant, Hermione kwam naar haar toe en zei " he jammer dat jij niet de Snitch hebt gevangen,,. want Harry is nu echt verandert"

"hoezo?" vraagt het meisje. "nou hij was altijd aardig en lief tegen anderen maar toen Draco zij dat hij THE BLACK TEENAGER was ging Harry door het lint want hij en Draco kunnen niet goed met elkaar omgaan en ik heb eerst tegen hem gezegd wat een cool en aardig mens THE BLACK TEENAGER was en nu.. ja nu is hij zo" zei Hermione tegen het meisje. "oow" zei het meisje " wie is THE BLACK TEENAGER ? en wat heeft THE BLACK TEENAGER hiermee te maken " vroeg het meisje " um... we kregen een brief en in die brief werd ons gevraagd of we dit wouden doen" ''we hadden eigenlijk geen keus maar dat hoeft zij niet te weten de minder ze weet over de magische wereld deste beter'' dacht Hermione "dat wist ik niet geen wonder dat hij dit niet leuk vind ik moet maar beter op letten wat ik zeg in de buurt van Harry maar … um ... ik moet maar weer naar huis ik moet noch veel doen doei" "oke" zegt Hermione ,en het meisje loopt naar de plek waar ze steeds heen en weer springen om naar huis tegaan ofzo zij weet niet hoe je het moet noemen. "Hermione wacht even , wil je even komen ik wil je wat vragen" en Hermione loopt naar Dumbledore en wacht op zijn vraag. "ik en de rest van de leraren willen graag weten waar ze woont , we willen haar volgen en jij Ron en Harry moeten ons daar dan naartoe begeleiden jullie hebben die Portkey toch nog?" vraagt Dumbledore Hermione geeft een knikje ze heft de Portkey in haar zak zo kan ze op elk moment het meisje naar huissturen. " mooi je brengt haar eerst dan komen jullie terug en gaan we weer samen met de leraren weer terug naar dat meisje kan je dat ?" "ja professor" zei Hermione snel. " en wij willen ook graag weten waar ze woont dus wij blijven ook kijken ... nou ja ik wil het graag weten" Hermoine , Ron en Harry lopen naar het meisje toe en brengen haar naar het kleine paadje. En gaan snel terug en nemen Dumbledore en de rest van de leraren mee.

 **=Dam=**  
1)  
Ze kijken eerst om zich heen maar zien niemand. Ze lopen het paadje uit en kijken weer om zich heen en dan zagen ze haar onder een carpoort , ze was zich snel aan het omkleden , maar niet in iets netjes of mooi schoon maar in vieze kleren met zand en modder erop ze stonden versteld , niemand doet dat toch waarom doe je vieze kleren aan terwijl je schone kleren aan had ? ze wilt natuurlijk niet in je vlieg uniform lopen maar ze had wel schone kleren aan toen ze op school aan kwam dus waarom deze vieze kleren aan ? , het meisje was klaar en legde de tas met daar in haar vlieg uniform ergens in de hoek van de garage en liep vervolgens door de straat. Maar toe keek ze even op haar horloge en ze schrok het was al laat. Ze rende naar een veldje met daarvoor een groot hek van gaas. Daar achter stonden kinderen die kruiwagens duwen met daar in spullen die onder de modder zaten.  
Ze zagen het meisje en een man ruziën het was dezelfde man die zei dat er geen kinderen woonden in die buurt. Maar toen hoorden ze een geluid achter zich en gingen met ze allen kijken waar het vandaan kwam en wat het was . Ongeveer 15 minuten later kwamen ze terug en toen zagen ze de kinderen lachen , dansen en feesten maar ze wisten niet waarom. Het meisje kwam naar hun toe. "Wat is er aan de hand" vroeg Ron. Het meisje kwam dichterbij en zei "ze zijn zo blij dat ze weer kunnen doen wat ze willen en naar huis kunnen , dat ze nu feesten als beesten" niemand zei wat dus zei het meisje "um ja het ziet er raar uit he? , um ik leg het morgen wel uit. als je zo lief wilt zijn en mij morgen op wilt halen ? ga nu maar lekker naar school ik zie jullie morgen" De drie vroegen nog iets aan haar en zij zei Ja Daarna gingen ze allemaal naar school terug. En gingen na denken over wat Het meisje aan hun zal gaan vertellen en over hun eigen vragen. Wat doen die kinderen daar ?, waarom vieze kleren ? , waarom zijn ze zo blij ? , waar ging de ruzie over?, wie is die man ?

2)  
Het meisje liep snel naar een carpoort waar haar vieze kleren lagen ze trok ze aan en liep snel over de straat en toe keek ze noch even hoe laat het was. Ze was bijna te laat en rende de straat uit naar een veldje waar andere kinderen aan het werk waren . Een man kwam naar haar toe en zei met een boze stem en een agressieve houding "he jij" en wees naar haar " je bent te laat en je hebt helemaal niets gevonden" Vervolgens gaf hij een harde klap recht in haar gezicht Het meisje zag noch net dat Harry en de rest aan het kijken waren en zorgde ervoor dat ze weg gingen door een seintje te geven waardoor iemand ze ging afleiden en ze weg liepen . Ze draaiden zich om en keek de man aan en werd boos en zei " je maakt een grote fout we hebben je Tirannie al lang genoeg getolereerd en nu moet het stoppen je gaat er aan" en ze riep uit volle borst " laat het net vallen zet de stroom aan en haal het water en haal de touwen" beval ze de kinderen "we pakken hem nu, Anders is het te laat en gaan WIJ hier dood" riep ze. Het net viel op hem neer en de kinderen kwamen met touwen en wikkelde het om hem heen en binden hem vast en zette de stroom aan. hij gilde "stop ! dit doe je toch niet je?! wilt toch niet een verkeerd beeld geven aan deze kinderen ?! he ! of wel soms ?!"  
"nee" zei het meisje "jij geeft hier een slecht voorbeeld je sluit deze kinderen op en je laat ze graven.. graven en noch eens graven terwijl je ze laat zoeken naar kunstwerken die onder de grond liggen en ze krijgen geen eten ,je slaat ze als ze moe zijn ,je slaat ze als ze niets hebben gevonden ,en je slaat ze als ze je niet aan kijken , dat is niet het goede voorbeeld en ik help ze uit hun lijden en stuur jou weg" ze kijkt om zich heen een ziet Hermione haar twee vrienden en zo te zien alle leraren in haar richting komen "hou hem vast en laat hem niet uit het oog" Ze liep naar de drie + leraren toe. Toen vroeg Ron wat er aan de hand was en ze zei dat ze het morgen zou vertellen. "is er iets" vroeg het meisje ze lief. "ja we wouwen vragen of je een keer of vaker in de week een hele dag mee zou willen lopen met de klas als een soort mascotte voor het team? Het is alleen deze week of volgende week." zei Ron "oow en het mag van de leraren en de rest van de kinderen vinden het een leuk idee behalve Draco" zei Hermione "is dat die jongen die bij de leraren zit ?" "ja" zegt Harry boos. "oke is goed dat wil ik wel ,is het goed dat ik dan morgen mascotte ben en dan de dag daar na ga ik dit uitleggen en vragen beantwoord die je wilt weten van mij, of over mij? Is dat goed " vroeg het meisje. "Ja natuurlijk is dat goed! we halen je morgenvroeg op om .. even kijken 8 uur want dan kun je mee ontbijten en je hoeft je vlieg uniform niet mee te nemen en je mag aan doen wat je maar wil" zei Mcgonagall het laatste een beetje voorzichtig. "ja is goed ik wacht dan in het paadje tot dan" en het meisje wachtte tot ze iedereen weg zag lopen en hun niet meer kon zien.

Ze liep weer terug en vroeg ze aan een jongetje van 6 "wil jij een kruiwagen gaan pakken waar die vette koe in past?" het jongetje moest hart lachen en zei "natuurlijk wil ik dat .. vette koe dat klopt ook nog" en hij gaf het meisje een high five. Even later bracht de jongen de kruiwagen en het meisje duwden de man er in toen liepen alle kinderen mee achter de kruiwagen aan naar de politie. De politie was geschokt om al die kinderen te zien maar ze woude niet luisteren. maar toen zei een jongen " maar hij heeft ons allemaal ontvoerd en vast gehouden doe er wat aan" De politie wouw noch steeds niet luisteren ze dachten dat dit een slechte grap was.  
De politie wou hem los maken en de man zei snel "dankje , dankje eindelijk deze kinderen zijn gek dit is maar een grap" een paar kinderen fluisterend tegen elkaar, "wat nou als we de wonden en blauwen plekken laten zien en zegen dat ze onze families moeten bellen en dan zeggen onze families wel dan ze ons al een hele tijd aan het zoeken waren en ons als vermist opgaven dan geloven ze ons wel". toen riep een van de kinderen uit dat groepje "kijk dan hier eens naar als je ons niet gelooft" en liet een wond zien "en die van hem en die van haar iedereen heeft er wel een de meeste meerdere. bel onze ouders maar." De politie was geschrokt sommige collega's zeiden tegen elkaar "en als ze nou eens gelijk hebben he'wat dan ?" "dan moet je er wat aan doen , en die man arresteren en voor het geregd slepen en contact opnemen met de ouders en familie van deze kinderen en ze helpen als ze geen familie meer hebben. dus doe wat is goed .dit is echt geen grap de wonden zijn echt de ondervoedheid is echt dus doe wat voor dat het te laat is ene een van deze lieve kinderen dood neer valt op uw tapijt !" zei het meisje. Toen besloten ze om de man te arresteren en belden de ouders/familie op. Toen kwamen ze hun snel halen en bedankte ze het meisje omdat zij het plan had voor gesteld had en het lef nam om het ook met de rest uit tevoeren. Maar niet iedereen werd snel opgehaald of lukte niet om contact te leggen.  
De rest van de kinderen werden via de computer opgezocht en die werden toen ook na een tijdje op gehaald. Het meisje bleef wachten tot dat elk kind werd opgehaald alle 69. Maar toen bleef het meisje alleen over , en zei " ik heb een huis alleen en die vind ik zo weer terug je hoeft niemand te bellen want er neemt niemand op want IK ben niet thuis". ze lachten toen ze dat zei De politie wou haar eerst niet geloven maar lieten haar toch gaan. Een tijdje later kwam ze weer in het straatje aan waar ze allemaal een lange tijd vast zaten ging ze terug naar het veldje waar ze de man hadden vast gebonden en liep naar de zijkant van het hoog gaas hek en er verscheen een soort van computerscherm met touchscreen ze tikte iets in. en toen was het veldje anders er stonden geen voetbal doelen meer.

((((erg lange uitleg hoe het er uit ziet je kan dit overslaan als je wild))))

Aan de zijkant van een rijtje huizen tussen 3 bomen kwam een deur die naar een rij meisjes wc's leiden en aan de andere kant een rij met jongens wc's Bij de bomen net naast de weg in het pad kwam een deur in een boom die leiden naar een soort van huiskamer zonder ramen met en keuken en een trap naar een boven verdieping. Op de boven verdieping zitten 5 kleine kamers naast elkaar en een gangetje naar recht en daar zaten ook noch 5 kamers met een aparte badkamer. met in het midden van het pad net om de hoek als je rechts gaat een raam met een uitzicht op het kleine veldje door de bladeren en takken van de bomen. Buiten liep ze naar een bruggetje en aan de andere kant zat noch een veld alleen een stukje groter met links een dik begroeide bomen lijn en een donker zand pad in het midden en schuin aan de rechter kant ook een bomen lijn maar dan zonder pad. recht aan de anderenkant van het veld stond een boom met links en rechts bomen en struiken maar als je voor de boom stond kon je goed zien dat het niet echt een boom was. maar een houten vloer met houten wanden en een klimnet er voor en daar boven en naast bladeren  
Als je net achter het net staat met je gezicht links zie je een deur en als je die open doet dan sta je in een kantoortje met een raam en uit dat raam kan je het veld van hoog zien ( maar je staat eigenlijk noch gewoon op de platte grond ) Weer achter het net aan de linker kant staat een boeken kast met heel veel boeken dikken en dunne maar als je de boeken open doet staat er niets in want je moet er eerst op kloppen en als je dan het boek open doet dan staan er wel letters in dat komt omdat de letters dan in de kaft gaan zitten. Aan de linker en rechter kant van de boeken kast zitten helle kleine deuren zo'n 20 cm hoog met een deur knop als je er voor gaat staan en hem open doet sta je opeens op een ladder dan kan je een stukje naar beneden klimmen en dan heb je een klein gym zaaltje met muren en plafon.  
Weer achter het net zie je een deur die niet zo goed zichtbaar is als je daar naar binnen gaat zie je rijtjes huizen die allemaal helemaal zijn ingericht . weer achter het net naast de niet zo zichtbare deur staan noch 3 deuren De eerste deur is : als je naar binnen gaat zie je aan de linker kant een grote gym zaal met neten , touwen en plateaus aan het plafon. en een berging , en aan de rechter kant een deur naar een gang met daar in aan de linker kant achter een deur en daar achter die deur zit een kleine gym zaal en aan de rechter kant in het gangetje zit ook een deur met daar achter kleedkamers.  
De tweede deur is : als je naar binnen gaat zie je een groot lig-kusen met piepschuim er in een tv en een radio.  
De derde deur is : als je naar binnen gaat kom je in een kleine kamer van ongeveer 3 meter breed en 3, 5 meter lang .met daar in een bed een tv een kastje met spelletjes voor elk gameconsole die je maar kan noemen en een tafel waar je lekker aan kan zitten met een stoel.  
Dan als je weer achter het net staat zie je een deur die leid naar halve kamers (denk aan een poppenhuis waar de voorkant van af is gehaald ) zo'n 7 naast elkaar die ingericht zijn , je hebt een deur met en trap naar boven met aan de linker kant een kamer en aan de rechter kant een kamer vol met spullen om uit te rusten je kan zowat doen wat je maar wilt. Weer naar beneden en aan de rechter kant van de trap zit een huiskamer met een tv die uit de vloer kan komen , een bar met drinken wat je maar wil tot je 18de en een groot raam met een uitzicht op het veld maar van hoger dan het echt is en een deur die naar beneden gaat waar je kan biljarten , tv kan kijken , darten en drinken vanaf 18 jaar. dan weer achter het net heb je rechts een grote keuken waar je alles kan maken wat je zelf wil als je kunt koken natuurlijk met genoeg ruimten en kookpitten. Dan als je met het net naar boven klimt heb je bijna precies hetzelfde alleen heb je geen deur die leid naar rijtjes huizen en je hebt geen keuken.  
Maar als er iemand in een kamer zit en rond kijkt kan je de ander die onder jou in de zelfde kamer zit elkaar niet zien. Buiten naast de boom / huis staat de zelf hulp voor ongelukken daar kun je van alles vinden van pleisters tot bloedpompen en van pijnstillers tot vaccins. Daar heb je ook een net/trap met een houten plateau met een trap die naar boven gaat daar boven aan de trap heb je een soort van gebouw ruimte met daar in van alles met een trap naar boven kun je lekker naar het taras en lekker in de zon gaan zonnen met een mooi uitzicht op het veld.  
Terug voor de boom/huis heb je ook een zandpad die leid naar een klein natuur vijvertje bij dat vijvertje staat een boom met ronde plateaus op elke verdieping staat wel iets bijvoorbeeld een pc , een boekenkast , een bed, een bank , een tv , een telescoop en zijn 6 verdiepingen en elke verdieping is 4 meter hoog je kunt naar elke verdieping met een trap die dan door de vloer/plafon gaat. Elke verdieping heeft een nummer want het lijkt allemaal op elkaar. een stukje verder heb je noch een paarden manege met paarden stallen en paarden spullen en de paarden zelf. en het beste van allemaal niemand weet dat het bestaat want je kan het niet zien door de beveiliging die er is en het meisje heeft het allemaal zelf gebouwd.

(((((klaar met uitleg )))))

En dat is haar huis , ze gaat naar de boom/huis op het grote veld en via het klim net klimt ze omhoog daar kiest ze een kamer uit en wil gaan slapen want ze is moe van alles wat net met haar is gebeurd. haar gezicht is noch ligt verbrand . Ze denkt nog naar wat ze tegen de studenten en leraren van Hogwarts gaat zeggen. Het is nu 23:00 en ze valt lekker in slaap.  
7 uur in de ochtend..  
Ze is nog een beetje moe van gisteren maar dat vindt ze wel oke. Ze loopt naar haar klerenkast en pakt daar haar rode rugzak en doet daar kleren en een pyjama in voor de dag daarna ,nog een paar snoepjes , penen en een kladschrift. '' Vandaag, umm wat zal ik vandaag eens aantrekken ik kan nu mijn schone kleren dragen en misschien iets vrolijks of iets druk's , ah ik weet het al '' denkt ze Ze kijkt even goed in de kast en daar, daar hangt het ,een mooie licht blauwe T-shirt met daar op een ster en grijze steentjes en pakt het T-shirtje en trekt het aan. '' en nu, nu een broek of toch een rokje ? Ach het maakt toch niet veel uit Mcgonagall zei dat ik aan mocht doen wat ik maar wil, dus als ik naakt wil komen vinden ze dat oke, maar ik ga niet naakt!, Aha ik weet het ik doe een rokje aan maar welk rokje ?'' En ze kijkt in de kast, in de kast liggen meerdere rokjes , bloemetjes prints, streepjes, regenboog kleuren , verschillende stylen. Maar ze pakt gewoon een donker blauw rokje met drie laagjes die dan ook nog uit drie stukken is gemaakt en de print daar op... '' wat voor print ? Hartjes , bloemen , streepjes , iets , aha ik weet het '' kleine bloemetjes en kleine sterretjes in de kleuren rood, goud,groen,zilver,zwart,blauw en geel. En ze trekt het rokje aan en het past perfect. Nu de schoenen , aha al meteen beet en ze doet haar licht blauwe balarianatjes aan. ''Zo dat is ook weer klaar nu tanden poetsen haren kammen en op naar het paadje'' Ze gaat haar tanden poetsen en haar haren kammen en pakt haar tas doet de deur dicht.

Klimt voorzichtig naar beneden en loopt over het kleine bruggetje. En loopt zo naar het hek van gaas en typt iets in ,in het computerschermpje en ze is helemaal rustig en ontspannen. 'zo nu dat de beveiliging aan staat en dat niemand mijn huis kan zien kan ik nu lekker rustig naar het paadje lopen en wachten tot dat ik wordt opgehaald, ik heb zin om Hermione weer te zien en dat meisje .. wat was haar naam um dat meisje uit mijn team …marloes,marjolijn , martha, marjan, maron ik weet het al Maron' dacht ze. Eenmaal in het paadje aangekomen zag ze daar Harry , Ron en Hermione al staan. "he ,goedemorgen" zei het meisje. "goedemorgen , heb je er al een beetje zin in?" zei Hermoine. "ja ik heb er wel zin in" "als ik het goed heb begrepen vertel jij morgen ons waarom jij en al die ander kinderen zo blij waren gisteren ?" Vroeg Hermione nog even voor de zekerheid aan het meisje. "ja hoor ik vertel het jullie morgen" Ron pakten zijn Portkey en waren ze zo weer op school aangekomen.

 **=Hogwards=**  
Eenmaal op school aangekomen maakte ze zich een weg naar de Great hall. "je mag bij ons gaan zitten" zegt Hermione Het meisje gaat naast Hermoine zitten. Tegen over het meisje zitten Ron en Harry en de tweeling Fred en George.  
"hey .."  
"hoe is .."  
"Het met je?" begon Fred en makten ze samen af.  
"goed hoor en met jullie" zei het meisje. "met ons gaat het goed" zeiden ze tegelijkertijd. Maron kwam aan gelopen en ging aan de rechter kant van het meisje zitten. "goedemorgen" zei Maron "oow hey Maron goedemorgen" zei het meisje "hey Hermoine wat moet ik nauw precies doen als mascotte ?" vroeg ze. "oow niets bijzonders ofzo je moet dit dragen" en ze gaf het meisje een speldje met het Hogwards logo erop "en je moet bij elke les aanwezig zijn um.. ik weet alleen niet welke lessen dat zijn maar dat hoor je zo meteen denk ik" zei Hermoine Het meisje maakte het speldje vast aan haar T-shirt. En lachte naar Hermoine. Het meisje kijkt wat er allemaal licht op tafel en pakt twee sneetjes toost en smeert daar smeerkaas op en eet dat op de rest is ook al aan het eten. Ze kijkt naar de vier jongens en moet lachen om Ron's gezicht hij heeft smeerkaas op zijn wang zitten en ook een beetje in zijn haar 'hoe heeft hij dat voor elkaar gekregen ?'dacht het meisje. "waar moet je zo om lachen?" vroeg Maron toen ze zag dat haar teamgenoot moest lachen. "oow gewoon Ron en smeerkaas" zei het meisje simpel met een lach. "Ron en smeerkaas..?" vroeg Hermoine toen ze hoorde wat het meisje zei "ja smeerkaas en Ron hiero" en wees naar Ron en begon weer te lachen Maron keek even naar Ron en toen at ze weer verder Toen het inzonk keek ze snel op en begon hard te lachen en het meisje begon harder te lachen door Maron. Hermoine keek naar Ron en lachte en zei "he Ron is het lekker ? je zit helemaal onder" Ron haalden zijn hand over zijn gezicht en daar zag hij smeerkaas op zijn hand en maakte vlug zijn gezicht schoon.  
Snape kwam aangelopen en zei tegen het meisje en groep "jij loopt vandaag mee met Granger naar haar lessen als ik klachten hoor dan woord je naar huis gestuurd maak ik mij duidelijk" " ja meneer" "mooi hup hup de lessen beginnen zo" "ja meneer natuurlijk meneer" zei het meisje serieus ,toen Snape weg was begonnen ze allemaal te lachen "kom we gaan maar naar de les we wellen niet nablijven" zei Hermoine en stond op en liep de Great hall uit het meisje stond snel op en liep achter Hermoine aan De lessen waren saai ! Hermoine schreef bijna alles op wat haar leraren zeiden en het meisje schreef op wat ze allemaal zag en maakte daar tekeningen bij. Aan het einde van de les doet ze alles in haar rode rugzak en loopt dan achter Hermione in de les en op de gang werd er steeds naar haar gestaard. Hee dat is toch te begrijpen. De laatste les was Poitens. Daar keek het meisje niet naar uit Hermione heeft haar verteld wie de les geeft en dat is Snape.

"stilte allemaal , vandaag gaan we quizzen doen en drie paar mensen gaan een poiten maken dus zes personen is dat duidelijk ?" De klas gaf gemopel als een antwoord en één "ja meneer" die kwam natuurlijk van Hermoine. Snape liep rond en vroeg vragen en liep snel door naar andere leerlingen en gaf ook veel beledegingen voor de kinderen die het weer niet goed hadden.  
Na een tijdje vragenstellen heeft hij drie paren aangewezen die een poiten moesten gaan maken. Het meisje letten niet op en tekende lekker verder. Snape stelde de klas vragen en ze stelde hem weer teleur veel kinderen wisten niet het antwoord maar Hermione stekte vaak haar hand op het meisje keek Hermione aan en lachte naar haar toen ze het goeden antwoord gaf en Hermoine lachte terug 'hum waar lacht Granger nauw weer om? Eens kijken of ze deze vraag weet ik weet al dat ze het fout zou hebben' dacht Snape "miss granger wat is het verschil tussen munkswood en wolfbane ?" vroeg Snape aan Hermione , Hermione dacht goed na maar ze wist het niet ( ik weet dat ze in de film dit wel wist maar ik doe van niet) ze keek rond de anderen kinderen begonnen te fluisteren. Hermoine kreeg een rood gezicht ze schaamde zich rot ze wist het niet meestal weet ze zowat alles.  
Het meisje dacht 'Hermione weet het antwoord niet en de kinderen fluisteren al over haar dit is geen goede leersfeer *zucht* ik geef dan maar antwoord eens zien wat Snape dan doet' Het meisje stak haar hand op en het werd meteen stil iedereen keek naar haar. "ja wat is er?" vroeg Snape "het is dezelfde plant en het wordt ook Akanite genoemd" zei het meisje 'dat.. dat is juist hoe weet zij dat nauw een muggle ook nog eens er klopt hier iets niet en ik ga dat tot de bodem uitzoeken' dacht Snape "dat is correct" Iedereen begon meteen door elkaar heen te praten. De bel ging en iedereen pakte hun spullen. "hoe wist je dat antwoord zelfs ik wist dat niet?" vroeg Hermoine aan het meisje "oow ik heb een beetje in jouw leerboek gelezen in de vorige les ik verveelden mij een beetje en nauw ja het bleef een beetje hangen" zei het meisje tegen Hermoine en keek een beetje om haar heen " en nu wat gaan we nu doen ?" vroeg ze "nog een les of iets anders?" "oow natuurlijk , um ja we zijn nu eigenlijk klaar voor de dag dus we kunne naar de Great hall gaan en gaan eten" "oke leid de weg" en maakte een buiging naar Hermoine.  
Hermoine moest daar weer hard om lachen en de kinderen om hun heen keken hun raar aan maar ze lachte gewoon verder Samen liepen ze naar de Great hall De kinderen die poitens hadden waren al snel aan het praten over wat er gebuurt is in de les en vertelde graag aan mensen die er niet bij waren. Hermoine Maron en het meisje gingen naast elkaar zitten aan de Gryffindore tafel en begonnen te eten toen het eten verscheen. "hey Hermoine even een vraagje, waar moet ik gaan slapen hier of thuis ?" vroeg het meisje "um je mag hier slapen bij mij en dan morgen weer naar huis maar eerst zou jij ons nog vertellen wat er gebuurt was toch" "klinkt gezellig en ja natuurlijk ik had dat toch belooft" zei het meisje. Hermoine knikte en ging weer verder eten. Na het eten liepen Maron Hermoine en het meisje naar hun slaapkamer en gingen slapen.

Laat in de nacht. Het meisje werd wakker klom stilletjes uit bed en kleden zich om en liep zachtjes naar de gang eenmaal op de gang maakte ze een weg naar buiten het duurde even maar ze ging de goede richting in. Onderweg naar buiten moest ze zich verstoppen voor Filtch. Later in de ochtend kwam ze terug en kroop in bed en sliep nog voor één uurtje en werd toen wakker gemaakt door Hermoine. "huh goedemorgen Hermione" "jij ook goedemorgen kom omkleden en dan eten in de Great hall wij mogen nu ook aan wat we willen het is weekend" zei Hermoine terug. Hermoine trok een zwart rokje aan en een licht geel T-shirtje aan. Maron trok een rode trui aan met een zwarte broek en makten een staart. Het meisje pakte haar rode rug zak en pakte daar haar zwarte broek uit en trok die aan, pakte toen ook haar T-shirt en hoodie en trok dat ook aan kamde haar haren en poetste haar tanden in de badkamer en trok haar schoenen aan. Aangekleed en al in een zwarte broek licht blauw T-shirtje en een grijze hoodie met donker grijze sterretjes en zwarte All Stars.  
"helemaal klaar ?" vroeg Hermoine aan het meisje "ja helemaal klaar even mijn spullen pakken en dan kunnen we gaan" antwoorde het meisje. Ze pakte haar spullen en volgde Hermione naar de Great hall. Onderweg kwamen ze geesten tegen en natuurlijk je raat het al. Moning myrtle. Het meisje keek Myrtle aan en myrtel knikte naar haar en vloog verder. 'knikte Myrtle nauw net naar haar ? ik slaap zeker nog' dacht Hermoine.  
Eenmaal in de Great haal aangekomen liepen ze naar hun tafel en gingen eten Harry en Ron waren er al. Tijdens het eten werd er veel gelachen en geklierd tussen het meisje en Fred & George. "hey missen we nu niet iemand van de leraren ?" vroeg Maron "nu je het zegt, ik denk dat we Quirrell missen ach hij is zeker ziek ofzo" zei Hermoine "hey ga je ons nog vertellen waarom jullie zo blij waren ?" vroeg Ron aan het meisje iedereen uit hun groepje keek naar het meisje 'het is nu of later beter nu' dacht het meisje. "oke ik vertel het jullie maar ik denk niet dat jullie er tegen kunne jullie hebben net gegeten" zei het meisje.

"wat ?" zecht Ron.  
" laat maar het is niets um waar zou ik beginnen.. um ik weet het al het begon zo. Twee weken geleden kwam er een man in mijn buurt hij kidnapte kinderen lokte kinderen en adopteerde kinderen illegaal en liet ons werken.." zei het meisje "wat bedoel je werken ?" vroeg Maron " zeldzamen dingen opgraven die hij daar jaren geleden ergens had begraven . zoals ik al zei hij liet ons werken gaf ons weinig eten en hij had losse handjes. En sloeg ons vaak en pakte ook zijn zweep klets zo op de rug. Na 1 week hadden we bijna alles al gevonden. Wij wouden stoppen en naar huis familie of pleeggezinnen dus kwamen we met een idee, hem laten arresteren. S 'nachts overlegde we en kwamen we samen met een idee. We makten netten , zochten stroomkabels en acus en begonnen met alles klaar zetten in we gingen ook vaak het plan over en over en uiteindelijk voerde we het plan uit. Toen jullie langs kwamen hadden we een deel van het plan al uitgevoerd.  
Deel 1 en deel 2  
Deel 1; geef een waarschuwing en een kans ons weg te laten gaan lukt dat niet dan Deel 2; vang hem en sleep hem naar het politie bureau en als dat niet werkt Deel 3 : vecht en pas Deel 2 toe.  
Deel 1 negeerde hij en Deel 2 twee werkte. We hadden hem vastgebonden en in een kruiwagen gedumpt en naar het politie bureau gebracht met zijn allen mijzelf en 69 anderen"  
"wow" zei iemand "Ja wow ,we waren blij iedereen werd opgehaald en de vetzak zit nu in de cel" "dat is heftig, gelukkig zijn jullie allemaal oke" zei Fred. "Ja , um Harry ik wil mijn excuses aanbieden" zei het meisje en stak haar hand uit naar Harry " maar waarom wil je je excuses aanbieden als er iemand is die zijn excuses moet aanbieden dan ben ik dat. Wel… ik deed naar tegen jou terwijl je gewoon een aardig meisje bent" Harry schudden haar hand en voelde toen een vonk.

Het meisje stond op pakte haar rugzak maakte een langzaam rondje op haar plek en zag Draco zitten aan zijn tafel met zijn vrienden ze liep naar Draco toe en pakten hem vast bij zijn oor en sleepte hem mee naar de leraren "laat los ! laat los" riep Draco "wacht maar tot mijn vader hier van hoort" De Great hall was hellemaal stil. Dumbledore stond op en wouw iets zegen maar net op dat moment kwam Moning Myrtle aan gevlogen en gilde tot Dumbledore ging zitten. "dankjewel Myrtle" zei het meisje tegen haar. "graag gedaan BT" "Draco heb jij nog iets te zeggen of wil je Dumbledore nog iets vertellen?" "je bent gek wacht maar tot mijn vader hier van hoort" Zei Draco boos. " Draco schatje toch je vader weet het al hij is al onder weg, wees maar blij dat ik je niet naar Askaban stuur. Weetje ? Draco het is een misdaad om jezelf voor te doen als mij , nauw ja behalve op Halloween natuurlijk dan mag het dat is de enige uitzondering. Maar Draco is het vandaag Halloween ?" vroeg het meisje met sarcasme. "waar heb je het over ?"  
Het meisje liet Draco los en zwaaide haar hand. De kaarsen dimden en de kinderen werden nog stiller. Ze draaide ze om en zei " hey als je het gevolgd hebt dan ben je er al achter gekomen dat Draco hier…" en wees een vinger naar Draco "…niet is wie hij zegt dat hij is, laten we over nieuw beginnen oke?" Veel mensen knikten. Het meisje begon met praten maar Snape stond snel op en wees naar het meisje "jij…JIJ bent THE BLACK TEENAGER"  
"woow goed zo jij bent de eerste die mij aanwijst , de geesten wisten het al die voelen mij aan en kenen mij al ik kom hier tenslotte ook vaak. Maar goed gedaan mr Snape" zei THE BLACK TEENAGER en klapte in haar handen de rest deed ook snel mee.  
Ze liep naar Dumbledore toe en fluisterde naar hem "hey albus lang niet gezien de reden waarom ik zo lang weg was. is ik zat vast in een pocket dimensie. Een witch , ik noem geen naam maar zij las niet goed hoe je nou een stabiele pocket moet maken. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken ze kwam vast te zitten en ik hielp haar er uit maar om haar te helpen moest ik er zelf ook ingaan het duurde niet lang om ons daar uit te haalen maar hier was het al weer zoon 14 jaar later dus hier ben ik weer.  
Oow ja voordat ik het vergeet Voldemord is er niet meer ik heb zijn Horcruxes opgezocht en vernietigt en vannacht heb ik alles met de regering opgelost " "dat is geweldig" "ja he nou ik moet maar weer eens gaan ik kom nog wel eens een keertje binnen vallen, oow en als je zo vriendelijk wilt zijn om um.. wil je dit aan de kinderen vertellen?" "ja natuurlijk doe ik dat ,met plezier"  
En het meisje wat nu overduidelijk (voor de leerlingen) THE BLACK TEENAGER is liep naar buiten en apperated weg .

 **A/N :** Harry en vrienden zitten in hun eerste jaar. Harry was geen Horcux,  
En ik heb de Engelse woorden voor sommige dingen gebruikt en Quirrell ging natuurlijk dood toen de Horcruxes vernietigt waren.  
Dit is mijn eerste fanfic ik had dit eerst voor de lol gemaakt maar toen dacht 'ik laat ik dit eens posten en kijken wat er gebuurt' en ik ben benieuwt wat je er van vond. Tips zijn natuurlijk ook fijn.


End file.
